Cleansing The Soul
by Story-Teller FAFA
Summary: Awaited sequel to Cleaning Away Worries I'll worry bout summary later..lol


_Cleansing the Soul sequel _

_Prologue _

_It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. _

"Do it, it's the only way," her voice whispered into his ear.

"I can't, I won't," he whispered back, staring into the wine colored eyes, if times were different then he would have gotten inebriated just staring into them; but this time, no time for romance.

"There is no other way," she pleaded with him to understand.

_We were supposed to be happy, smiling, laughing, going out, not this. _

"I don't buy that, there's always another way-"

"Do it," she said putting the dagger in his hands, "Look around you, look what has occurred. You can't ignore that. Not you."

He looked around; standing on top of the tower gave him the opportunity to take a good look at the falling city.

Screams suffocated the air just akin to the black smoke that filled the sky from various fires that was throughout the city, people were- he looked away the sight wasn't meant for the feeble, even the courageous would have trouble handling it.

"There has to be another way," he replied determined, looking into her eyes.

"Do it." Her voice strongly said as she closed his hands around the handle of the dagger the sharp edge pointing toward her. "This must come to an end; if you do this, then it will all go away as if it never existed. Do this and it will be as if I…" she trailed off

_We're supposed to win, why is this happening?_

"As if you never existed?" she didn't need to answer, her look was enough.

"No, I won't," he shook his head and with a flick of his wrist the dagger skidded against the roof away from them. She looked up at him with disbelief, and started to turn, but he stopped her; his hands gently caressing her cheeks. "Don't you trust me, I will stop everything," he whispered. "I will save you and everyone else."

"Don't be so selfish, you know I trust you. You know how I feel, but this isn't about you nor about me. The survival of thousands of people is at risk…"

He pulled himself away from her, and shook his head, "Don't talk to me as if I don't what the consequences are. I went to hell for you, more than once, I stood up against Lucifer for you, I know the risk, and I care for them. But I don't live by them, as you do. I know that I can stop this," he yelled pointing at the view around them, she looked down. "Don't I get that chance to stop it?"

"NO!" she screamed looking up at him, the sky boomed with her voice, and seconds later the predicted downpour came. "You knew this." She yelling, showing more emotion now then she ever did in her seventeen years of life. "You knew what must come to pass; I have not failed in telling you so. It's your fault for not listening, for refusing to listen."

She stepped toward him, her clothing sticking to her like a second skin, and growled, "Your own damn fault."

_Was we not promised peace, this is not it._

"Because I don't believe this is the only way?"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I can ask you the same." The two now standing mere inches away from each other, both soaking wet from the rain.

She sighed and reached for his face, gently pushing his long hair behind his ears and removing his mask, letting it dropped to the wet ground. She loved his eyes, and she wanted to see them one last time.

"I don't want to fight with you." She whispered caressing his cheek with on hand.

"I don't to fight either," he took his hand from her cheek and kissed it softly, before bringing it to his chest, over his heart. "I live for you, love; I won't stop till I keep my promise."

"But you have, over and over again. I saw the sun so much; I think I have sun burn." She softly replied closing the space in between them.

_I refuse to lose this, to lose you._

He chuckled and sighed, "I can't, I'm sorry. Ask anything of me, anything but this, I can't."

She nodded softly and whispered just as softly, "I'm sorry too."

His eyes held confusion, but before he can question her, she pulled him into a soul-bearing-unquestionable-love kiss. He closed his eyes, one hand went to her waist, and the other to her neck, she grabbed onto his soaked black jacket.

He was in bliss…until she gasped and arched into him. He pulled away slightly to see her face scrunched in pain.

"Raven…" he asked and she had tears in her eyes,

"I-I'm sorry, Robin," she spoke softly yet painfully.

"Rae…" he whimpered, his hand went to her back and froze, "what…" He pulled her to him and looked over her shoulder; the dagger was plunged in her back, the black power evaporated from the handle.

"Raven…wha-what have you done?" He looked back at her, shaking his head, sobs wreaked havoc against his lungs and ribs.

"I'm sorry," she gasped through tears as her legs gave away and she started to fall until his hands tightened his hold on her. "You live for me...gasp…but I die for them." Her eyes slid closed.

"NO!" He screamed, and in one swift moment gathered her in his arms. "Not again, I won't lose you again." He ran toward the door and kicked it open. "CYBORG WHERE ARE YOU! RAVEN NEEDS HELP!"

He disappeared into the tower, wondering how everything got this far, and thinking…

_It was not suppose to turn out this way. _

* * *

_A/N; hope you guys like... the next chapter will be up soon. Some Cliffy, huh, the next chapter will be the start of everything..or around it..which ever comes first_

Review Please

Disclaimer..don't own Titans...wish i did though


End file.
